A conventional sealing machine is used to seal a closure bag, but such a conventional sealing machine cannot be used to seal the closure bag in a vacuum state so as to preserve food fresh. Accordingly, a vacuum sealing machine is further developed. However, such a vacuum sealing machine is operated manually and has to be connected with a pneumatic cylinder so as to obtain a power source, thus operating the vacuum sealing machine inconvenience. For example, TW Patent No. M315698 discloses that a vertical moving structure for a sealing machine contains a control seat, a front delivery member, a rear delivery member, a sealing and cutting device, and a film clipping device. The sealing and cutting device is fixed on a movable rack which has at least one fixed mount disposed on for outer sides of the movable rack. The at least one fixed mount is axially mounted on a limiting rod of two opposite positions of two sides of a machine body, and the movable rack has a vertical moving device mounted on two sides of a lower end thereof, the vertical moving device has a pneumatic cylinder with an upper end and a lower end, wherein the upper end of the pneumatic cylinder is fixed on the machine body, and the lower end of the pneumatic cylinder is connected with a support post, the support post has two ends disposed on the movable rack. The machine body has a control handle for being rotated to control a vertical movement of the pneumatic cylinder, such that the movable rack is driven to move upwardly and downwardly so that the sealing and cutting device is moved adjustably. Due to the pneumatic cylinder is a power source so as to drive the sealing machine, it has to be connected with an air compressor, thus operating the sealing machine complicatedly and costly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.